Something About You
by xSarahMizanin
Summary: His smirk grew wider as he sat up and pulled on his jeans, standing to walk around the bed and wrap his arms around me. "There's something about you… I like it." - OC/Donnie Wahlberg, OC/Jordan Knight.
1. Preview

_**A/N:** Hey guys! So this is the preview for my first ever New Kids on the Block story! This is just a tiny snippet of what would be the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think of it! Still not sure on the title, so if you can think of something better, just tell me. :D xo_

* * *

"Oh my God, that was amazing!" I squealed, leaving the 02 arena and loudly walking towards my best friend's car in a pair of black Litas and my best dress.

Georgia and I had just seen New Kids on the Block live in London and the show had been amazing, more than words. We were overdressed for a reason – next destination was the nearest club where the guys from the band were rumoured to be heading, too.

We hopped into the car, trying not to crease our dresses – mine short and black, very minimalist – Georgia's was dark red and on one shoulder. We both looked hot and we were hoping to catch a glimpse of our two favourite band members – Donnie and Jordan. Gee started the engine and off we headed to the club, parking round the back and leading us inside.

The music was banging and the whole room was packed with bodies, moving in every direction. We first headed to the bar, ordering drinks – Gee had some sort of cocktail while I had a Pepsi – and scanning the room with our eyes. No sight of any New Kids guys yet.

A few seconds later Gee was downing the rest of her drink and dragging me by the wrist to dance to her favourite song, something by Pitbull. I put my Pepsi down and stumbled after her, laughing and dancing as we pushed to the middle of the floor together. Before we knew it, a couple of taller guys had walked into the club and over to the bar, watching us intently. When the song stopped we took a second to catch our breath and giggled at each other.

"Well, looks like New Kids aren't coming." I pouted.  
"I wouldn't be so sure. Look who's at the bar!" Gee grinned, pointing. I looked where her finger was and gasped, squealing slightly at the sight of Donnie Wahlberg and Jordan Knight sipping a beer and looking right at us. We grinned as the DJ started playing some New Kids stuff and we danced along to Dirty Dancing, yelling the words at each other.

* * *

Donnie and Jordan watched the two girls dancing, they couldn't look away. They were the hottest girls here and they were obviously fans of theirs – as soon as they'd spotted them they knew that they wanted to take them back to the hotel with them.


	2. One

"Damnn, Knight – she is SO fine." Donnie smirked, watching the girl in black as she danced.  
"Dude, her friend is the hottest girl I've seen all week." Jordan smirked in reply, putting his drink down and looking to his band mate and best friend.

"Well what the fuck are we waiting for, man?" Donnie finished and put his drink down, too, striding over to the floor and pushing his way towards the two girls, just as Dirty Dancing was starting to end and Single came on instead. Jordan gently put his arms around her friend as Donnie tapped this girl on the shoulder, smirking. She turned to face him with an innocent smile on her face, but her eyes gave away that she had wanted this to happen.

Georgia felt a pair of hands rest themselves on her hips as she swayed and she turned, ready to tell whoever it was to back off, shocked when her favourite brown eyes were staring back at her. Jordan Knight was smirking at her as they danced together. She smirked back and continued dancing with him.

* * *

I turned to face Donnie – I had seen him walking over so I knew that it was him – and smiled, pretending like I was shocked to see him. The smirk that sat on his face was one that could drive a girl crazy and he cleared his throat as he unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his shirt.

"Can I have this dance?"

I nodded, but he already knew the answer, starting to dance together. His hands crept to rest on my waist and as the song changed, so did our style of dancing. Sexify My Love was playing and he pulled me close, heating up the dance – I could see that Jordan and Gee were doing the same – all four of us grinding against each other and it seemed like some kind of dream.

"Wanna take this elsewhere?" Donnie whispered in my ear – his breath grazed against the skin of my neck and it sent shivers down my spine – I couldn't help but nod and his smirk returned as he led me out the club and to his hotel down the road. We took the lift up to the third floor and he held my hand, kissing on my neck and down my shoulder while we waited for the doors to open. I giggled and he lifted me off the floor, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck like an overdressed koala in heels. The doors finally opened and he carried me down the corridor to his room, fumbling for his key card in his jeans – he found it eventually and pushed through the door, kicking it shut behind us as we began kissing again. It didn't take long for us to end up in the bedroom making good use of his king size bed.

* * *

Jordan laced his fingers with Georgia's, kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear – he grinned to himself as she surrendered to his touch. Her eyes were practically begging him to take her to his bed, and he quite happily obliged, leading her by the hand to his hotel room, holding her close to his body as they kissed, breathing heavily.

He lifted off his shirt and ran his fingers through her hair as they kissed some more, stumbling backwards to his bed.

* * *

I woke up the next day to soft shaking from Donnie – I groaned and buried my face in his bare chest, smiling. He smelt good, like really, really good. He chuckled and I felt it vibrate through his abs and on my face, giggling.

"I gotta get back on the road, girl. You gotta get up." He whispered. I sighed and looked up at him, pouting. He smirked and kissed me softly, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"It was fun last night. You were the best I had for a while, baby."  
"Best I _ever_ had." I winked and rolled outta bed, pulling on my dress and heels from last night. His smirk grew wider as he sat up and pulled on his jeans, standing to walk around the bed and wrap his arms around me.

"There's something about you… I like it."  
"Is it maybe my female anatomy?" I replied with a smirk, causing him to laugh.  
"No, but that is a bonus." He winked, pulling me closer to him and kissing my neck and biting lightly.

When he pulled away he grinned and ran his fingers around the bruise forming on my neck – he'd given me a lovebite, how romantic.

"Something to remember me by."  
"Oh, I'll never forget." I grinned and kissed him quickly, grabbing my jacket and letting myself out, calling Gee.

I put my phone to my ear and waited for her to pick up.

* * *

Georgia stirred from her sleep and reached out to her phone, sad when it didn't levitate into her palm – the force was weak within her that day, clearly. She sighed and turned to grab it, answering groggily.

"If you don't have a good reason for waking me then God help you. Do I need to recite the plug socket line?" she huffed.  
"I don't think that would be necessary, Gee. I'm in the Hilton somewhere, I don't know the way out. I take it Jordan took you here last night, too? Come find me!" I giggled, walking around aimlessly.

Georgia sat up, waking Jordan in the process, his arm retracting from her waist and his eyes fluttering open sleepily.

"Sure, gimme 15 minutes? Jordan Knight is naked next to me – I need to take this in."  
"Fineeeee, see you in the lobby then?"  
"See you in the lobby." She confirmed, hanging up and smiling down at Jordan.

He looked up at her and smiled, stretching and wrapping his arm around her, turning over to lean on his elbow. He started tracing patterns on Georgia's thigh before starting to speak.

"I enjoyed it last night."  
"Me too, you were **great**." Georgia smirked, playing with his hair and sighing.  
"You know, if I didn't have to get back on the road I'd stay and we could go for round two…" he smirked up at her, causing her to giggle.

"Maybe next time, I've got a friend who needs finding down at the lobby right now who's waiting for me." she finished, leaning down to kiss Jordan one last time before sliding out of bed and getting all her clothes on, brushing her fingers through her hair and wiping off the make-up from the night before so she looked half-decent. She gave herself a final once over and turned to see Jordan was fully dressed and sat on the edge of the bed, stretching again.

"See you around, Mr Knight." Georgia smiled, and he grinned.  
"I hope so."

And with that she was out his door and making her way downstairs to the lobby, searching for her best friend – she felt like her Mum half the time, she always had to look after the younger girl cause she was hopeless at everything that mattered in life. When Gee finally caught sight of Sarah sat on a sofa texting, she shook her head and strode over to her.


End file.
